Cleric
The Cleric is a practitioner of the religion which worships the goddess Altea, and is an affiliate of the Temple Knights, the order which acts as a military organization and a religious group which focuses on the worship of Altea. He is a specialist of Light-based magic and protective spells, which he utilizes in both empowering his allies and dealing immobilizing attacks against his opponents. Due to an incident in the distant past, Clerics do not have a good relationship with the Sorceresses of the Astral Coven. Ironically, many noted Clerics are involved in activities that are related to the Dragon Followers. Clerics can either become Priests, which focus on Light-based offensive spells, relics and augmenting ally abilities, or Paladins, which specialize in protection and close-ranged combat. Description In every MMORPG, the Cleric's plays a supportive role: Healer or Tanker. Wrapped in righteousness, the Cleric uses skills and spells of a light or lightning attribute. Although the mobility of a Cleric is slow, his equipment gives him sufficient protection, making them a suitable tank for every party. Learnset For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills:Cleric. Job Change Upon reaching level 15, speak with the Master Cleric of Calderock Village to begin the Specialization test. This can only be done solo. You will be teleported to a room called the Room of Belief, where your objective is to protect a hound called "Faith" from dying. This is a fairly simple job since Heal can be learned at level 10. Clear the goblins in each wave, and break the walls to move to a different room until you reach the end. For the second phase, depending on the choice between Paladin or Priest, you will be required to clear a dungeon. Priest will need to clear Sleeper's Temple (any mode is possible) Paladin The Paladin is known for his ability to sustain damage. As a Cleric, with high defense, the Paladin gears himself with holy damage against the enemies. The Paladin can choose a hybrid between physical or magical attacks. The highlight of a Paladin is the ability to provoke the monsters around him, drawing their attention towards him, allowing his allies to attack without receiving damage. Level 40 and 3rd Job. The Paladin will be given 2 options for the ultimate spell. Divine Avatar or Thor's Hammer. A Paladin who learned Divine Avatar becomes a Guardian. A Guardian's speciality, gives the Paladin additional health, defense and attack bonuses, granting him the best tanker for a certain duration. A Paladin who learns Thor's Hammer becomes a Crusader. A Crusader's speciality - Thor's Hammer, like it's name, summon forth a huge hammer that smashes down on his opponents, which either kills them while the living remain fazed at it. Priest The Priest is a support class. Equipped with various healing-type spells, he specializes in keeping the health of the party at it's peak. Aside from healing, the Priest obtains long-/wide-ranged spells that keeps the monsters away from him and his party. The spell that separates a Priest from the Paladin is the range of relics he can summon. Level 40 and 3rd Job The Priest will be given 2 options for ultimate spell - Heavenly Judgement or Miracle Relic. A Priest who learned Heavenly Judgement becomes an Inquisitor. The Inquisitor is specialized Priest who focuses on more damage over healing. Although he can choose a hybrid, his primary role is to deal constant light damage on his foes. A Priest who learns Miracle Relic becomes a Saint. The key purpose of the relic is granting members within it's aura a -70% damage received while striking down holy beams upon it's foes. Category:Classes